The proposed studies will examine several important theoretical and practical questions concerning restrained drinking, a style of control which involves considerable intentional effort toward drinking self-restraint. Results from the first funding period suggest that the nature of the link between restraint and external responsibity - in the context of other research demonstrating heightened external responsivity in individuals with severe self-control deficits, as evidenced by obesity and alcoholism - warrants further examination. Two experimental studies are proposed to address this issue, including the role of external self-perception as a possible etiologic route to the development of a restrained drinking style. The proposed research will also examine some potentially important practical implications of restrained drinking. Two experimental studies are proposed to examine possible parameters of the Restraint Violation Effect, including possible effects on other drinking-related behaviors, such as driving while intoxicated. The purpose of this research is to examine styles of alcohol consumption in social drinkers that may be precursors to later problem drinking, with the goal of providing a basis for identifying and providing early treatment intervention to individuals who experience difficulty in controlling their drinking, at a point before a complete loss of control (i.e tolerance and withdrawal symptoms) has developed. Also, the important role of alcohol in other public health problems (e.g., alcohol-related auto accidents are the leading cause of death for adolescents and young adults) suggest that a style of drinking that is characterized by extreme restraint efforts punctuated by binges may be associated with problems that are worthy of attention even in the absence of a "drinking problem", again suggesting the need for early treatment intervention.